The Administrative Core is designed to encourage scientific interchange, provide scientific oversight and coordinate the day-to-day administrative, financial, educational and secretarial operation of the program. The specific goals are: Aim 1 - To coordinate and foster scientific exchange among the projects and investigators within the Multi-Disciplinary Approach to the Study of Pelvic Pain (MAPP) Research Network and between MAPP and other PPIG investigators within and outside of Northwestern University. The core will coordinate the monthly Research-in-Progress seminars to be attended by all personnel in the PPIG laboratories, and several seminars per year to be delivered by distinguished outside scientists. Aim 2 - To provide scientific oversight to the MAPP. The core will coordinate monthly meetings of the MAPP Executive committee (consisting of the Pis of the three projects) and annual meetings of the MAPP Advisory Committee which consists of Department of Urology members (Dr Anthony Schaeffer and Dr David Klumpp from Northwestern University). The IAC, consisting of distinguished members within Northwestern University (Dr Terrence Barrett Chief of Gastorenterology and Dr D. James Surmeier Chair of Department of Physiology) and distinguished outside members (Dr Joanne Smith, President and CEO of Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago) will meet semi-annually. Aim 3 - To provide administrative, financial and secretarial support to the MAPP. The core will be responsible for the administration and financial supervision of the MAPP. In addition to coordinating the Research-in-Progress, Executive Committee, and Advisory Committee Meetings, the core will supervise all budgets, process all purchase orders, supervise equipment service contracts, maintain financial accounts and experimental data bases, and assist in preparation.